


Sleeping Heart

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom is dating Sophia. Sara is drinking and avoiding life. Grissom sees the pain happening in Sara. Will he be able to wake her up?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Sleeping Heart

Grissom opened his eye's feeling the pain in his head grow as he laid on his couch in the office. He had dealt with mishaps all shift and now after a grueling meeting with Ecklie he chose to lay down rather than face everyone in the lab. Closing his eyes again he winched feeling the throbbing gain strength then fade as the aspirin he took start to take hold. He started to doze off in starting to relax.

The door to his office opened as Sophia came in seeing him in the dimly lit room. She smiled closing the door gently. Grissom sighed as the pain disappeared again. He smelled a familiar perfume and knew she would put her soft lips against his gently. He opened his eyes blinking as he saw her sitting on the couch above him looking down. She smiled again reaching over touching his hair.

"Headache?" She asked

"A bad one." He said

"I'm sorry."

He sighed taking her hand from his head kissing her fingers before resting it on his chest rubbing her soft skin.

"How's the case?" He asked

"Lonely."

"I thought you were working with Sara."

"I am, but she is mopey all the time." She said "I also could smell alcohol on her."

"Alcohol?" He asked, alert as he sat up looking at her.

"Yeah, it was weird."

"I will talk to her."

She nodded reaching over touching his cheek.

I sat in the break room eating my egg sandwich quietly in a corner. I took little bites feeling sick from the beer I drank before shift. Someone came into the room and I looked up seeing Grissom walking over to get some coffee across the room. He picked up the coffee pot looking over at me. I quickly looked down wrapping my sandwich up pushing it away. Grissom walked over holding his cup. I swallowed trying to hold what food I had in my stomach down. The chair near me moved back and he sat down putting his cup on the table. I didn't dare look over at him because I knew his eyes were on me.

"What's wrong with your food?" He asked

"I…ate before I came on shift." I said, lying.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

He nodded lifting his cup to his lips blowing into it as he looked at me. I felt my body shaking as I stood. He reached over grabbing my arm.

"Sara, sit down."

"I can't I have to work."

"Work can wait."

I slowly sat down again looking at the table.

"Look at me." He said

I lifted my head looking at him. His hand left my arm and I missed the warmth.

"Sara, you are a mess." He said, shaking his head as he observed me.

"Thank's."

"I am being serious. You have dark circles under your eyes. You have lost weight and you look gray."

"Job hazard." I said

"I know you are drinking again." He said

I looked down again.

"Do you want to be put on suspension or do you want to be fired?" He asked

I looked at him feeling unshed tears starting to form.

"I am not drinking!" I said "There is nothing wrong with me, Grissom!"

Nick walked in hearing me yelling at Grissom. He watched me stand and run past him out into the hallway.

"Everything all right?" He asked

Grissom stood taking his cup walking past him.

"No." He said, leaving.

Nick watched him go then he went to get some coffee.

I wiped the tears from my eyes walking quickly into the garage were Sophia was working in the car of the victims. She looked over seeing me wiping my eyes again.

"Sara, are you all right?"

"Fine." I said, coldly as I walked over to the open trunk.

Sophia stood looking in my direction then she looked over seeing Grissom come in walking past her to where I stood.

"Sara, I want you in my office right now."

"I am working." I said

"Right now." He said

I threw down the pliers I had been working with before glaring at him. He grabbed my arm yanking me forward. Sophia watched us leaving. Grissom pushed me into his office closing the door. He turned on his light looking at me. I stood glaring at him feeling cold.

"What is going on with you?" He asked

"I am fine."

"You are not fine." He said

I shook visibly for a second.

"Sara, sit down." He said

"No!" I said, backing up.

He watched my body shake again. I watched him walk over touching my arms.

"Sit down before you fall down." He said, pushing me back onto his couch.

I sat down feeling weak. Grissom walked over to some shelves getting a blanket. He unfolded it laying it over me as he sat down beside me.

"I don't need this." I said, tossing it off.

He reached down putting it over me again. I felt the tears come again. I looked down as he smoothed the blanket over my legs and I could not hold it in. He jumped a little watching as I broke down completely. I hunched over holding my head with my shaking hands. My sobs were loud and heart wrenching. Grissom watched me concerned raising his hand he slowly laid it against my back.

He moved closer pulling me towards his welcoming chest. I grabbed his soft shirt burying my face into it. Grissom rubbed my head and back as he rested his head against my hair.

"You need help." He said "You can't bury things inside."

After twenty minutes I calmed down. I realized I was being awkward again and I moved from him sitting up sniffing. Grissom watched me wipe my eyes with my fingers.

"Talk to me." He said

I slowly shook my head looking down. He reached over putting his hand over mine.

"Sara, I am here to talk. Let me help you."

I moved winching some putting my hands over my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I feel sick." I said, getting up running out down the hall to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet sitting on the floor feeling so sick. When I did come out he was standing there with his keys.

"I'll take you home."

"I can drive." I said, still holding my stomach.

"You are sick. I will drive you." He said, taking my arm.

We got in his car and I laid back against the seat holding my head rolling down the window. Grissom looked at me then he started the car. He parked outside my place a few minutes later looking over at me.

"Sara…Sara?" He called

I moved my head from the window looking over at him.

"Your home." He said

"Oh." I said, looking around. I got out realizing that he was coming as well. "You don't have to babysit me."

"I just want to make sure you make it to your door." He said

I sighed as he walked beside me climbing the stairs in silence. We got to my door and I realized my keys were at work. Grissom watched me lift up a flower pot by the door and take my spare key out. I unlocked the door looking in at the dark surroundings.

"Aren't you going in?" He asked

"I will, I just want to say thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem." He said, waiting.

I slowly went in turning on the light when he came in behind me closing the door. I watched him look around where he stood.

"Was there something else?"

He nodded looking at me.

"You are suspended for a week."

"Fine." I said, walking past him to the living room. He followed stopping as he saw beer cans all over the place. I turned seeing his eyes scan the room.

"Sara, you have a problem." He said

"Grissom leave." I said, walking past him to the kitchen getting my garbage can. He watched me walk around tossing the empty cans away. I dropped the can sighing as I turned looking at him.

"You do have a problem." He said

"I don't have a problem. I just haven't cleaned in a while."

He walked over to me.

"Sara, I counted fifty cans in here alone. If you think you do not have a problem then there must be something wrong."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I said, going to my bedroom slamming the door. Grissom watched me go feeling worried for my well-being.

I laid in bed rubbing my stomach looking at the closed blinds. I woke moving to my side feeling sick and weak. I sat up slowly swallowing as I moved off the bed to the living room that had been cleaned. I walked to the kitchen getting some toast.

The hot water from the shower rained over me as I stood shivering then I laid on the couch watching the news.

A few hours later Grissom stood outside my door holding a bag. He hesitated as he knocked feeling silly standing there. When no response came to his knocking he put the bag down on the floor lifting the flower pot taking the key and unlocking the door. When he opened the door he heard the TV on. Taking the bag to the kitchen he looked in seeing me in pajamas sleeping on the couch. Finding a blanket he placed it over me then he went back to the bag he brought.

I moved smelling something like food. Opening my eyes I saw a man walking around. At first I was alarmed but then I realized it was Grissom. As I watched him I felt a little flutter like I used to feel when he was around. He seemed preoccupied and troubled about something. My sadness returned as I remembered he was in love with Sophia and would never be mine.

Closing my eyes again I moved to the side facing the couch touching my chest where my heart throbbed. Grissom walked over sitting down on the couch reaching down touching my neck. I moved to my back opening my eyes looking at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"You didn't have any food so I brought you some." He said

I rubbed my chest as he smoothed my hair away from my white forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"My heart is hurting."

"Is it sharp? Do you have any pain in your arm?"

I shook my head. He touched the spot I had my hand on then he touched my neck.

"Your heart is racing."

"It's okay." I said

He sighed, letting me go.

"I made you something to eat."

"I can't eat."

"To bad."

A few minutes later I sat on a stool beside him looking at the food on my plate. He ate watching me look down.

"You need to eat." He said

"I feel sick."

"You feel sick because you haven't been eating." He said

I lifted the fork in my hand picking at some peas. He watched eat one at a time. After eating we sat on the couch watching a movie. Grissom stared at the movie playing as I looked at him.

"Why aren't you with Sophia?" I asked

He looked at me before watching the movie.

"She is at home getting ready for work. I have the evening off."

"Oh."

I looked over at the movie then at him again.

"Are you here to watch me?"

He shook his head.

"I just wanted to see you. I was worried about you." He said

"I see you wanted to come and make sure I don't drink." I said

"Sara, I came because I care about you." He said, looking at me.

"I don't need pity." I said, getting up walking to the kitchen. Grissom watched me go knowing what I was doing. I opened up the fridge seeing nothing inside except orange juice and some food. Slamming the door I walked out seeing him looking at me. "You threw my beer out?"

"Yes I did."

"How dare you! I just bought that!"

"You can't drink to escape life." He said, standing.

"I am not escaping anything!"

"Sara, you are burning out fast at this rate you will be dead in a few weeks. I don't want to see that happen."

I stared at him.

"I care about you."

"You should go home." I said "I will be fine."

He noticed a change in me.

"I want to stay."

"No, you go home…I won't drink." I said, backing up.

He walked over watching as I avoided looking at him.

"I will leave if you want, but I would like to stay."

I felt him put his hand under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. He saw tears forming in my eyes.

"Please leave." I said

He sighed nodding walking away. I heard the door close and I slid to the floor crying. The next week I walked down the hallway keeping a low profile. Grissom hadn't contacted me after he left that evening. I knew why and I started to get used to the fact that no one would make me feel alive again. Grissom passed out assignments announcing that I was with him. I stood feeling exposed when everyone looked at me.

"No, I don't want to." I said

"Sara, this is not up for debate." Grissom said

"I'll take Sophia's assignment." I said

Sophia looked at me then at Grissom.

"You are with me tonight. Be outside in five minutes." He said, before leaving.

Everyone left as I stayed still not wanting to move. Grissom walked out with his case seeing me holding mine standing by the Tahoe. He walked over without a word opening the back allowing me to put my case in then we got in the car. I stared outside as he drove glancing at me. I noticed he was turning off the wrong road and I sat up.

"Grissom, this is the wrong road."

"Is it?" He asked, looking around. "They'll be a way out down the road."

I felt uneasy after he said that. When I spotted a way out, but he just went past it.

"You just missed the way out!" I said, looking at him.

"I know another way." He said

"What is happening?"

"You'll see."

We went off onto a dirt road then up a hill where he stopped. I watched him get out coming to my side. He opened the door looking at me.

"Grissom, what are you doing?"

"I thought we should talk." He said

"But the crime scene?"

"We will just be a few minutes." He said

I sighed getting out watching him close to the door taking my arm leading me onto the dirt road shining his flash light around. He stopped looking at a big rock to my right.

"This is the spot." He said, letting me go to climb up.

"For what?"

"You'll see." He said, reaching for my hand. I grabbed his feeling him lift me up. We went up till there was no place to go finally resting. I looked around at the stars up above. Grissom sat down on the rock looking around at the darkness.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked

"Sitting." He said

I looked at him seeing him pat the spot next to him. Reluctantly I sat down looking around. The bright moon above lit the spot we sat on.

"This is a great spot." He said "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." I said

He looked around then he looked at me.

"Sara, I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but I want to try again."

"We are friends." I said

"No, we grew apart and then you became distant."

"That can happen."

"I blame myself." He said

I looked at him searching his eyes.

"Why?"

"Many reasons, but the main one is Sophia."

"Oh." I said, looking down.

He reached over touching my hand. I held my breath looking at his hand rubbing mine then I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." He said

"That's okay." I said, making him let my hand go. "We better go."

He watched me get up.

"I thought we could sit and watch some meteors." He said

"What about the crime scene?"

"This is it." He said

"You lied to me?" I asked

"Would you have come if I said we are going to sit and look at stars?"

"No."

"Well then there it is. Now sit down and let's talk."

I stood still looking at him.

"I think I just want to go back to the lab."

"What are you avoiding?" He asked

"Grissom, this may surprise you, but I like to work."

"And drink."

"You know what? I am out of here." I said, trying to get down. Grissom got up following me down. He jumped down beside me on the ground. I started to walk back but he pulled me back.

"Anyone can see how troubled you are."

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me one thing I never knew about you."

"No!" I shouted, freeing myself from him. I walked quickly to the car hearing him coming. He closed the door I was trying to open.

"Sara, don't shut me out."

"I loved you and you shut me out!" I said

He looked at me in shock.

"I loved you and you told me you didn't know what to do about it. Then you and Sophia have a relationship. Why couldn't you have one with me?"

"Sara…I."

I pushed him away walking around wiping my eyes.

"Every time I kept telling myself that you just wanted to be friends, but you would look at me and it was like you cared. I started to think there was hope, but then you met Sophia and I was jealous."

I turned looking at him.

"I saw you with her and it was eating me up. I started drinking."

He looked down.

"Then I couldn't sleep and I started eating less. It got to be a game. I didn't care if I lived or died."

"Sara." He said, quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry. Could we go now?" I said, feeling silly. "I am not feeling well I just want to go home."

I walked over to the Tahoe waiting for him to move so I could get in. He just stood there looking down.

"Grissom?"

He looked at me sadly. I watched him face me then move closer pulling me to him. He hugged me to him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Honey, you deserve happiness like everyone else." He said "I saw your suffering and I should have been there for you."

"You didn't have to." I said

He moved back touching my cheek.

"I should have. That is what a friend does."

"Friend." I said

He searched my eyes moving his other hand to my other cheek. He leaned over kissing my head slowly. I closed my eyes feeling my heart race. His warm breath went down my face as his lips started coming down to my cheek. I took a breath as he hesitated at my lips. Then they touched mine. I could not hold it in anymore. As if we were going before an execution squad I pulled him closer clawing at his coat. He moved his hands to my back breathing fast as our lips moved against each other.

I moved back shaking from the feeling rushing through me. Grissom looked at me suddenly realizing what happened. He let me go backing up.

"Sara…I…don't know what happened."

"What?" I said

He looked at me breathing still elevated.

"That was a…"

"Your going to say mistake."

He stepped forwards but I stopped him opening the door getting in. We drove in silence back to the lab. After the shift I sat in the locker room staring at nothing remembering the kiss. Catherine came in opening her locker looking over at me.

"Sara, are you okay?" She asked

When I didn't answer she closed her locker walking over touching my shoulder. I jumped seeing her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said

"Okay." She said, watching me as she walked out the door.

Grissom closed his office door seeing Catherine walking by.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I ran into Sara in the locker room."

"Is she okay?"

"She said she was fine, but I could tell she wasn't."

Grissom watched her leave as he stood at his door looking down the hallway to the locker room door. I walked out to the parking lot squinting at the daylight. Walking over to my car I saw Grissom standing beside it. I felt sick as I stepped down off the curb looking at him.

"Going home?" He asked

"Maybe." I said

"You should and get some rest."

"I don't sleep." I said

"I can see that."

"I have to go." I said

"Are you going to drink?" He asked

"No." I said, lying.

"I don't believe you."

"Look can I go?"

He moved as I opened my car door getting in. I sighed watching him leave. Once I got home I drank a beer then another.

Grissom laid beside Sophia in bed looking at the wall across from him. He felt Sophia move closer putting her arm around his waist sleeping once more. He sighed trying to sleep, but all the time he thought of me.

The next shift I called off. Grissom received the message and went in search of Catherine. I laid in bed after throwing up. My stomach cramped and I moved in bed feeling a sharp pain. My cell phone went off beside me and I reached over grabbing it.

"Sidle." I said

"Sara, is everything all right?" Catherine asked, over the phone.

"I..just felt ill."

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I just….need to lie here."

"Grissom was worried. I'll have him call you later."

"No, I don't want to talk to him."

"Then I will call."

I sighed hanging up.

Catherine hung up sitting in Grissom's office looking at him standing leaning on his desk.

"She said she felt ill."

"Why?"

"I don't know. People do catch bugs Gil."

I got up walking slowly to the kitchen to get some water. Someone rang the doorbell and I dropped the glass in my hand hearing it shatter. Bending down I tried to pick up some of the pieces when a shard of glass cut my hand. I winched looking at the blood oozing out of the cut. The doorbell rang again I stood up annoyed walking over to the door opening it ready to yell when I saw Grissom standing holding his phone as he looked at me.

"Hey." He said, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling my hand becoming sticky.

"I was concerned." He said, noting how pale I was. "Can I come in?"

"I…I am just going to bed."

"I won't take long."

Sighing, I let him in. He came in watching me shut the door. Something was tapping on the floor and he looked down seeing blood.

"Sara, what is that?" He asked

I looked down seeing the blood then I looked at him. He walked over reaching behind my back grabbing my wounded hand seeing the cut.

"What happened?"

"I broke a glass."

"This looks terrible. Where is your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom."

He led me into my bathroom getting out the kit as I sat down on the toilet. He knelt down cleaning it as I looked at him.

"It's not as bad as I thought." He said

"Thank you." I said

He looked at me then he started to put a bandage over the cut. I had an urge to kiss him as he leaned in closer to look at my hand. As he finished he looked at me and I took a chance. Quickly moving I kissed him slowly on the lips. He didn't do anything as I took the lead. I moved back breathing out searching his eyes.

"You should lie down." He said

"Tell me you love me." I said, quietly.

He stood helping me up we stood for the longest time looking at each other.

"Just say it once, please." I said

"Sara….I can't."

Without a word I walked out leaving him to sigh. I went to the kitchen taking out a bottle from my cabinet. Grissom walked over seeing the glass on the floor as he took the bottle out of my reach. I leaned forward over the counter breathing fast. Grissom leaned against it beside me.

"Sara, I don't know what to do."

"I do."

"What?"

I looked at him pained.

"You can go."

"You said you know what to do."

"I'll deal with it."

He watched me leave him to go to the bedroom. I sat down on the mattress looking down as he walked in.

"What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer as he came over sitting down beside me.

"Sara, answer me."

"There is nothing for me. I knew if you rejected me I would…." I said, stopping as I looked at him. He looked scared and alarmed.

I looked down again feeling uneasy. Moving I laid back down on the bed with my back to him. He sat there looking at where I sat before then he reacted by moving looking at my back.

"Sara, I am really scared for you."

"Grissom please leave me alone."

"I am not leaving you until you stop thinking about this." He said "The lab needs you."

I sighed closing my eyes.

Grissom moved again this time he climbed in the bed to lay beside me.

"I need you."

I opened my eyes feeling his hand touch my hair.

"I think you know that. You're the only person who understands me, Sara." He said "I like having you around because you make me feel calm. That's why I need you there."

I moved to my back looking at him.

"When you gave me that paper of transfer a few years ago I panicked because I realized I could lose you forever. Catherine made me realize how special you are. It bothers me when other people are suffering, but when I see you suffering it feels like a knife in my chest."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I thought our relationship was good the way it was." He said, as he touched my hand. "Now I see it wasn't."

He touched my cheek and I closed my eyes. He watched his finger lazily make its way down my soft cheek to my chin. Without a sound he leaned over me kissing my lips. I lifted my arms putting them around his back as he moved closer. I moaned as he moved his soft lips down my neck. His cell phone rang in his pocket. He stopped breathing fast as I looked at him.

"Your…cell phone." I said

He yanked it out of his pocket looking at the caller then he laid it on the bed kissing me again. I kept hearing a voice saying Grissom is kissing me in bed. He moved to lay on top of me as his cell phone went off again.

"Cell…phone." I said

"I…don't…care." He said, undoing his pants. I looked over at it ringing again and again. I reached over grabbing it seeing Catherine's name.

"Catherine." I said

He sighed taking it.

"Grissom!"

"Gil, are you all right?" Catherine asked

"I'm…fine."

I leaned up kissing his neck. He closed his eyes listening to Catherine. Grissom kissed me as Catherine talked then he moved back.

"How bad is it?" He asked

I watched him sit up.

"Okay, keep me informed." He said, hanging up as he placed it on the bed. I watched him move over me again looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nick had a fight with a suspect. He's being checked out."

"Oh."

He sat back on the bed as I moved sitting up. He looked down silently.

"Real life always interrupts." He said "Once you leave the bedroom that's when it goes back to reality."

"Sophia would be heartbroken." I said, watching him nod. I moved sitting on the side looking at him. "She is probably looking for you."

He looked over at me. I watched him move over kissing me gently then he put his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

"I do care about you."

"I know." I said

"If I leave, promise me you will not do anything."

"I won't."

"No more drinking?"

"No."

"Good." He said, moving back touching my cheek. I reached down getting his phone handing it to him. He smiled taking it.

After he left I laid back in bed still tingling from what almost happened. His scent was in my bed and I wrapped myself in it.

The next shift I was walking down the hallway when Grissom appeared carrying a folder beside me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, feeling my heart flutter.

"Good." He said, walking ahead quickly. I smiled faintly watching him.

Sophia walked into his office later seeing him reading at his desk.

"There you are." She said

"What's up?"

"Want to grab a bite after shift?"

He looked at his watch putting the book down.

"Maybe."

"Something wrong?" She asked, walking around the desk to sit on it beside his chair.

"No, just tired."

"Is it Sara?" She asked

"No."

"You can't lie to me. I know she's been having issues. Your worried about her."

He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"You know me to well."

She smiled standing leaning over kissing his head.

"You can't help everyone. Your going to have to let her go."

"I know." He said

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

She touched his hand leaving. He watched her leave thinking. I came out of the locker room shower wrapping my towel around my body walking to my locker. Grissom came in stopping seeing me in a towel with my hair wet dripping down.

"Hey." I said, feeling shy.

"Hi….I didn't know…..you." He said

"That's okay." I said, opening my locker taking clothes out. Grissom opened his putting some things inside. He shut his and glanced at me. I smiled at him walking back the way I came. I was trembling as I walked back hoping he could not see it. Grissom started to leave, but he stopped thinking. I closed the curtain in the shower to change and it was opened by Grissom. I swallowed holding the towel in place backing up.

"Grissom," I said "What are you doing?"

He came in closing the curtain. I shook as he came closer putting his hands on my towel covered waist as his lips pressed onto mine. The only sound that could be heard was our lips smacking against each other. I let go of my towel causing it to fall down. Grissom pulled me closer moving his hand down my back.

I moved back feeling his fast breath on my face. Opening my eyes I looked into his seeing the desire.

"I'm…getting…you wet." I said

"I…don't…care."

He kissed me again causing me to have to lean against the shower wall. The door opened and two women talked laughing. Grissom moved back looking at me putting his finger to his lips. I shook nodding as we listened. Grissom kissed me again making me moan. He moved back smiling faintly hearing the women still talking. Both came into the shower room and went into individual shower stalls turning on the water. I breathed fast as Grissom kissed my head then he backed out of the stall looking at me before closing the curtain. I leaned heavily on the wall.

Grissom sat in a diner booth across from Sophia after shift. He looked outside as she talked.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?" He said, looking over at her.

"You seem to be elsewhere." She said, smiling as she reached over touching his hand.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said, as he looked at their hands.

She looked at him a moment then down at their hands.

"Gil, are you happy with us?"

He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Well you seem distracted lately."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What if we went on a trip?"

"It would be hard to do that now."

"I know, but maybe when things cool down we could go for a night to a hotel."

"I'd like that."

She smiled feeling his hand patted hers. The next few weeks were busy and we were all exhausted. I didn't see Grissom for a awhile. The work load kept piling on and on. I laid on a bench in the police department sleeping as I waited for Brass to come back from a scene. He walked over to his door seeing me.

"Sara?" He called, touching my arm. "Sara?"

I moved slowly seeing him.

"You came back." I said, moving to sit up.

"You look all in. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm still working." I said, following him in his office.

"What did you need?" He asked, sitting at his desk.

"Did you find Oliver Watson?" I asked, shaking the sleep from my brain.

"No, not yet."

"Okay." I said, going.

"Sara." He called

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"You look terrible, go home."

"I will."

Grissom had called everyone into the conference room an hour later. We all looked like zombies.

"I know we have been working nonstop for several days, but we must concentrate and solve this case." He said

"The sheriff has asked us to look at the evidence again." Catherine said, causing everyone to groan.

"Come on! We have been over it a thousand times." Greg said

"I don't care look over it again." Grissom said "I want Sophia and Nick over at the house and go over every inch of it. The rest of you will stay here and work."

"Gris, we need someone else to look at the perimeter." Catherine said

"Your right." He said

"I'll do it." I said, standing.

"No, you need to be here." Grissom said

"But I can…."

"Sara, don't argue with me." He said "Greg go with them."

I watched everyone leave then I walked out. Grissom pulled me back in watching the other's leave. He closed the door facing me.

"I want you to go and rest."

"Why can't I go and help?"

"Sara, you are working more than anyone else and I know your body will shut down soon. Now I want you to go and rest." He said "Please."

I looked down seeing his hand on my arm rubbing it gently.

"I will take half an hour." I said

"Make it two."

"Half." I said, walking out.

I went into the room with the bunk beds seeing several people sleeping already. I laid down hearing breathing from the others. I closed my eyes letting my throbbing head rest.

"Sara?"

I heard a voice breaking through the fog but it was far away.

"Sara, wake up."

I moved to my side sighing as I slept. The voice never broke through after that. Cool lips touched my head later. Grissom sat on the bed looking at me as I slept. He touched my face watching me move opening my eyes seeing him.

"Has it been half an hour already?" I asked

"More like five hours."

"What?" I said, sitting up.

"You were dead to the world." He said

"I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"It's all right."

"I better get back to work." I said, getting up feeling light headed. "Oh."

Grissom stood catching me as I almost fell backwards.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy."

"Sara, you need to eat something."

"I will."

He let me go watching as I walked out. I worked on forgetting about food and sleep. The case finally finished as Nick found some important evidence at the house that broke it wide open. Grissom ordered everyone on the team to go to bed. My stomach cramped as I walked out to the parking lot seeing Sophia and Grissom talking about something. She gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile faintly. I walked slowly going over to where my car was when my body quit on me. I felt myself falling onto the hot sidewalk hearing people calling my name then nothing.

A beeping woke me as I moved my head against a plump pillow. Opening my eyes I saw I was in a room of white. At first I thought I must be dead, but then a woman leaned over in blue.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

I blinked looking at her.

"She seems to be groggy." She said, looking over at someone on my left. Grissom's leaned over me on the left. I looked at him then at her. "Sara, you're in the hospital. You collapsed outside of your workplace."

"I did?" I said

"You need to rest here and then we will have the doctor check you out."

I nodded watching her look at Grissom then leave. Grissom looked relieved that I was awake. He touched my hand on my stomach.

"I'm in a hospital?"

"Yes." He said "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess."

He nodded looking over at the heart monitor then he looked at me.

"You scared me."

"I thought I died." I said

"I thought you did."

I looked over at some windows to my right seeing it was raining.

"I always mess up your time with Sophia."

"You haven't mess up anything. I…broke up with her."

"What?" I asked, looking at him as he looked down.

"I realized while you were in here that I do want to be with you. We talked and she took it well."

"But….you love her."

"I love you."

I gasped shaking feeling my heart thump in my chest. Grissom looked over at the monitor.

"Maybe we should not talk about this now." He said

"No, I want to." I said, grasping his hand. "Please don't leave me."

"I am not leaving you." He said

"I dreamed that you said that, but I never…thought you would."

"I am saying that…Sara I love you."

A tear went down my cheek.

"Before we talk about this further I need you to agree to something's."

"Okay."

"First you rest more and eat. I do not want to have to have dates in the hospital."

"Okay." I said, smiling.

"Second I want you to stop your destructive behavior. I know you said you would not drink anymore, but I know you have."

"How?"

"Never mind, is that agreed?"

I nodded watching nod.

"I want to take care of you. If you are sad I want to talk or you have any problems I want to work them out."

"I have a problem right now."

"What is it?"

"My boss won't kiss me."

He smiled shaking his head. Leaning down he kissed me and I knew our life was just beginning.


End file.
